Many portable electronic devices, including by example and without limitation, laptop computers and other similar electronics devices such as notebooks, tablets, pen tablets, scanners, hand-held electronic devices, etc., require specially designed mounting platforms that can accommodate variations in shape and size among such devices. The mounting platforms of the prior art are generally able to accommodate only a single type of device, or even just one single device model. Accordingly, a new mounting platform must be purchased for mounting each new device, or to change between devices.